


Отцовская любовь

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже ангел не застрахован от кризиса веры.</p><p>Пре-4 сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отцовская любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Father's Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29346) by izazov. 



> От автора: Я понятия не имею, как выглядит Рай, но в этом фике он будет местом, откуда души не могут смотреть вниз, на оставленных ими близких, и не испытывают (в основном) угрызений совести за то, как прожили свои жизни.

Покой и приобщенность. Эти два слова охватывали суть того, что значил дом, Рай, для каждого ангела. Кастиэль не был исключением.

На Небесах легко потерять счет времени. Мгновения становились годами, а года в один момент превращались в столетия – так было раньше. С недавних же пор проводить время дома стало роскошью не только для Кастиэля, но и для всех его братьев. Его никогда не тяготили обязательства. Он знает, кто такой и для чего существует, но даже закаленному воину нужно иногда немного тишины и покоя. Шаг в сторону от поля битвы, несущей смерть и разруху. И потому всегда неожиданно найти среди счастливых душ, которым был дарован проход на Небеса, одну неприкаянную.

Недовольную. Беспокойную. Несчастную.

Иногда это возмущает его. Это непочтительно, неблагодарно, и в такие моменты Кастиэль почти готов согласиться с Уриэлем, что люди в самом деле стадо безмозглых дикарей, способных только разрушать и удовлетворять основные потребности. Даже ценой своих душ.

Но раздражение обычно быстро проходит. Он видел, на какие невообразимо ужасные и жестокие поступки способны люди, как они повторяли их снова и снова, но еще он видел, как они создавали прекрасное практически из ничего. И сами они во многом являются воплощением красоты. Ангелы – существа из света и энергии, но временами Кастиэлю кажется, что человеческие души горят ярче и греют сильнее, чем ангельская благодать. Возможно, дело в том, что людям отведено слишком мало времени, а может, в их отчаянном желании оставить в мире что-нибудь после себя, но независимо от причины их души прекрасны, и Кастиэль рад, что может смотреть на них без того же эффекта, который оказывает его истинный лик на человеческие глаза.

А иногда эти души темны и преисполнены горем. Вроде той, на которую он смотрит прямо сейчас.

Такое редко случается, но порой некоторые души проносят свои боль и сожаления даже за врата Рая, и хотя мысли Кастиэля затмевает осуждение, куда сильнее в нем горит желание понять, как можно, находясь здесь, чувствовать что-либо, кроме блаженства.

Кастиэль принимает решение и приближается к человеку – к душе – стоящему поодаль остальных.

– Что ты ищешь? – спрашивает он. Душа, принадлежавшая в прошлом мужчине, смотрит в ответ.

– Выход.

Это самое кощунственное, что Кастиэлю доводилось слышать, и пламя ярости вспыхивает в нем до ужасающих размеров. Ему хочется ударить со всей силы и раздавить неблагодарного человека, но Кастиэль не в праве вершить суд, не в этом случае, потому он поворачивается и улетает.

 

При следующем возвращении домой Кастиэль изнемогает от тоски.

Как бы он ни старался забыть глаза брата, разрубаемого демонским клинком, боль внутри не проходит. Даже тишина и покой дома больше не могут его утешить. Кастиэль бесцельно блуждает, избегая собратьев и безуспешно пытаясь подавить свое негодование. Как могут все быть так спокойны? Они слепы к происходящему? Не понимают, что стоят на грани величайшей из войн, какие только знали Небеса с тех пор, как Люцифер отказался склонить голову перед Отцом?

А затем он видит его. Человека, который хочет сбежать из Рая. Человек снова стоит сам по себе, окруженный пустотой, и Кастиэля словно тянет к нему, потому что впервые он тоже чувствует себя здесь неуютно.

– Почему ты пытаешься покинуть это место? – спрашивает Кастиэль.

Человек оборачивается, и выражение его лица меняется. Он улыбается. Кастиэль повидал много улыбок – это одна из вещей, которые он любил в людях особенно сильно, – но та, которая обращена к нему сейчас – ехидная, неприятная, без малейшего признака счастья

– Ты не поймешь.

Кастиэль сердится.

– Тебе следует тщательнее выбирать выражения, – отрезает он, но мужчина просто улыбается, не выказывая страха.

– Ты спросил, и я ответил. Не моя проблема, что ответ тебе не понравился.

Кастиэль снова поворачивается и улетает.

 

Когда они встречаются в следующий раз, Кастиэль уже рассержен и не пытается искать утешения или покоя. Война стала реальностью. За последние несколько сражений он оплакал слишком много собратьев, чтобы желать чего-либо, кроме полного и окончательного уничтожения врага.

Но слова человека не дают ему покоя. Они крутятся в голове, задирают, раздражают, отвлекают, и когда его рассеянность едва не стоит жизни другому ангелу, Кастиэль решает разобраться с этим раз и навсегда.

Вернувшись домой, он предумышленно ищет человека. Тот, как всегда, стоит в стороне от остальных и на этот раз выглядит даже несчастнее обычного.

– Почему? – спрашивает Кастиэль, поравнявшись с ним. – Как ты можешь хотеть уйти? Здесь есть всё, что тебе нужно.

Человек не спеша поворачивает голову, и неразбавленное горе в его глазах застает Кастиэля врасплох.

– Не всё.

Странно, но слова, которым положено рассердить его сильнее, дают обратный эффект.

– Ты в безопасности и под защитой. Здесь никто не навредит тебе, – говорит Кастиэль. – Но ты все равно предпочитаешь погрязнуть в страданиях. Этим ты отвергаешь любовь нашего Отца к тебе.

Человек вздрагивает от этих слов.

– А как же мои сыновья?

– Что с ними?

– Я им нужен, – человек поднимает взгляд, и в чувстве, выжженном у него в глазах, Кастиэль узнает вину. – Я все испортил. Оставил Дина исправлять мои ошибки, а теперь… – голос надламывается на последних словах. Человек жмурится, а когда снова открывает глаза, то не скрывает слез.

– Ты можешь мне помочь? – он делает шаг навстречу. – Можешь мне помочь отсюда выбраться?

Кастиэль пятится и бежит прочь, но не от переполняющего его гнева. На этот раз он просто напуган тем, что, хотя отказал человеку, на самом деле хотел сказать «да». Даже несмотря на цену.

 

– Кто такой Дин? – спрашивает Кастиэль.

– Снова ты, – не оборачиваясь, со вздохом говорит человек. – С чего вдруг такая заинтересованность?

Кастиэлю нечего на это ответить. Человек интригует его, хотя и не особо нравится. Слишком упрямый и эгоцентричный, чтобы можно было испытывать к нему искреннюю привязанность. Но Кастиэль не может отрицать того, что в последнее время ему уютнее в компании этой заблудшей души, чем со своими братьями.

– Мне хочется облегчить твою боль.

– Так помоги мне, – с упованием просит человек.

– Я не могу этого сделать.

Надежда в его глазах гаснет, и человек отворачивается.

– Тогда оставь меня в покое.

Какое-то время Кастиэль не может сдвинуться с места. Его не сердит и не волнует открытое неуважение. Ему просто больно за очевидные мучения, выпавшие на долю этого бедолаги. И он все еще хочет знать, кто такой Дин, но в этот раз, улетая, решает впредь держаться от человека подальше.

 

– Отдохни, Кастиэль.

Голос Уриэля непривычно мягкий, и только поэтому Кастиэль отводит глаза от бесплодной пустоши перед собой.

– Мы побеждаем или проигрываем? – спрашивает он. – Я больше не уверен.

Уриэль молчит, и тень на его лице, вероятно, есть самый верный признак той же усталости, которую Кастиэль чувствует всем сердцем своего естества. Раньше Уриэлю никогда не хватало терпения на расспросы брата.

– Мы сражаемся. Для нас этого уже достаточно.

И внезапно Кастиэль чувствует раздражение.

– Но почему мы сражаемся? – он настаивает и охотно отдается гневу, потому что даже гнев лучше, чем эта непрерывно растущая пустота, медленно разъедающая его решимость, его истинную веру. – Знать причины нам не положено?

Когда Уриэль отвечает, его голос так же тверд, как и взгляд.

– Мы − Божье войско. Сражаясь с врагами, мы исполняем Его волю.

Кастиэль чувствует себя обманутым, хотя Уриэль говорит все верно. В какой-то степени для ангелов это истина в последней инстанции. Смысл существования.

Только теперь этого мало.

– А еще мы Его дети. И те враги, с которыми мы боремся, когда-то были нашими братьями, – говорит Кастиэль, отчасти понимая, что стоит на краю пропасти, ведущей на дно самых глубоких расщелин Ада. – Все говорят о Его любви к нам, но я не чувствую этой любви. И не вижу. Оглядись вокруг, Уриэль. В этом нет величия, есть только смерть и разрушения.

Уриэль делает шаг назад, и Кастиэль почти уверен, что за этим последует удар, а про себя рассеяно думает, что, поменяйся они ролями, он, возможно, не дал бы тому даже закончить фразу.

– Ты в шаге от вечных мук, Кастиэль, – вполголоса говорит Уриэль. – На этот раз я забуду твои богохульные речи, брат, но если ты не свернешь с пути, по которому идешь, то пополнишь ряды Падших.

Когда Уриэль улетает, Кастиэль слегка разочарован неожиданным проявлением сочувствия с его стороны.

 

– Дин – это мой сын.

Кастиэль смотрит на того, кому принадлежат спокойно произнесенные слова.

Он вернулся, но уже мечтает снова скорее уйти. Его мысли все еще слишком мятежны, слишком близки к неповиновению, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности в собственном доме. Охваченный внутренним смятением Кастиэль совсем забыл, что не он один стремится его покинуть.

– Человек, который хочет сбежать из Рая, – говорит он медленно.

– Да, это я, – человек жмет плечами. – Можно просто Джон.

– Если я правильно помню, ты просил меня держаться от тебя подальше.

Человек – Джон – делает то, чего Кастиэль никак не ожидал. Он смеется.

– Это было до того, как ты забрал у меня звание самого несчастного среди местных.

Кастиэль хмурится. Нечто в тоне Джона звучит близко к насмешке, но в глазах только понимание.

– Люди – непонятные существа, – говорит Кастиэль, и как ни странно его боль стихает. – Ты отверг мое общество, но когда мне больше нечем тебя утешить, предлагаешь свое.

– Что тут скажешь? – вздыхает Джон. – Горевать вдвоем – печали меньше.

– Не понимаю, как мое горе может тебе помочь.

– Никак. Но я больше не один. Ты здесь первый без этого, – Джон кривится, – дебильного блаженства на лице.

– Это Рай, Джон, – смягчается Кастиэль. – Его единственная цель – доставлять радость и удовлетворение.

– Почему же тогда ты такой несчастный? – резко спрашивает Джон. – Пока ты не появился, я думал, что лица ангелов имеют только одно выражение. Такое, знаешь, в котором читается «не связывайся со мной».

Кастиэль абсолютно уверен, что должен чувствовать в этот момент возмущение, а не веселье, но в последнее время у него все хуже получается делать то, что он должен.

– Ничего удивительного – ты выделяешься. Как темное пятно на чистом холсте.

– «Темное пятно» значит, – фыркает Джон. – Ну, меня похуже называли.

Кастиэль кидает на него озадаченный взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Они так и стоят молча какое-то время – человек и ангел, неприкаянные на Небесах.

Два темных пятна на чистом холсте.

 

– Ты начал рассказывать о Дине, – напоминает Кастиэль, когда вновь приходит повидать Джона. – О своем сыне.

– Если закончу, поможешь мне выбраться? – спрашивает Джон больше для виду, чем всерьез.

– Ты знаешь, что я не могу. Это бы обрекло твою душу на муки Ада.

– Я уже отсидел свое в Аду.

От растерянности Кастиэль даже не знает, как на это реагировать.

– Ты знаешь, что тебя ждет, и все равно готов рисковать душой? – шепчет он. – После того, как тебе был дарован проход в Рай?

Джон кивает. Кастиэль смотрит на него не верящим взглядом.

– Значит, ты дурак, – решительно говорит он, чувствуя смесь гнева и жалости. – Неблагодарный дурак, который не понимает, как ему повезло.

Джон не кажется напуганным или пристыженным. Он кажется сердитым.

– Может и дурак, – говорит он мрачно. – Но я бы все равно это сделал.

– Но почему? Что для тебя дороже собственной души? – спрашивает – требует – Кастиэль. Он действительно хочет понять причину, по которой человек сознательно выбирает вечные муки.

Ответ следует мгновенно.

– Два моих сына, – и затем Джон устало добавляет: – Не стоило мне рассчитывать, что один из вас увидит в этом смысл.

На сей раз он первым разворачивается и уходит. Кастиэлю хочется, чтобы Джон ошибался, но он прав.

 

Война обостряется.

Каждый новый бой еще более кровопролитный, чем предыдущие. Небеса сдали врагу уже две Печати, а Кастиэль не находит в себе сил считать это важным. И все равно сражается. Подчиняется приказам и, если придется, положит свою жизнь, но дыра внутри никуда не исчезает. Единственной целью его сражения остается само сражение. Так поступают солдаты. Они сражаются, даже когда не видят в этом смысла.

Кастиэль завидует Джону, его неистовой решимости и тому, что у его борьбы есть причина. Какой бы безнадежной ни была эта борьба.

 

Встретившись с Джоном снова, Кастиэль делает то, о чем никогда прежде не думал. Он извиняется.

– Что ты за ангел такой? – Джон подозрительно щурится. – Ты вообще ангел?

Кастиэль выглядит удивленным.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Я встречал других. Извиняться совсем не в вашем стиле, – он недовольно морщится. – Не слишком-то они заинтересованы в человеческих душах. Обычно смотрят прямо через нас. Почему ты другой?

– Я не другой, – говорит Кастиэль, осторожно подбирая слова. – Просто хочу вас понять.

– Остальные ангелы не хотят?

– Не многие из братьев очарованы вашим видом так же, как я, Джон, – признает Кастиэль.

– Так почему я? – спрашивает Джон после минутной тишины. – Если тебя интересует, как устроен человеческий мозг, ты мог выбрать любого.

– Ты первый, кто выразил желание покинуть Рай.

Джон со вздохом качает головой.

– Зациклился на этом? Упрямый сукин сын, – он улыбается. – Ты мог бы потягаться даже с Дином.

Кастиэль игнорирует выбор слов и принимает это как неотъемлемую часть личности Джона.

– Ты постоянно упоминаешь Дина, – с любопытством замечает он. – Что насчет второго сына?

По лицу Джона пробегает странное выражение.

– Сэм другой, – отвечает он медленно, глядя куда–то вдаль. – И о нем заботится Дин. О Дине заботиться некому.

– Братья присматривают друг за другом, – тихо говорит Кастиэль, внезапно осознав, насколько плохим примером стал с тех пор, как началась война. – Я уверен, что другой твой сын делает для брата все возможное.

Джон горько смеется.

– Ты не знаешь Дина, – говорит он. – Ты не знаешь, какое бремя я свалил на его плечи.

– Можешь рассказать, если хочешь.

Кастиэль выдерживает его долгий взгляд, пока тот что-то про себя решает.

– Дин – мой старший сын, – почти шепотом говорит наконец Джон. – Мое величайшее достижение и огромнейшая ошибка.

– Как такое возможно?

– Он все делал, как я хотел. Никогда не сомневался, никогда не говорил «нет».

Кастиэль мрачнеет от концентрации боли и вины в голосе человека.

– Но так и должен поступать любой хороший сын, – говорит он. – Слушаться отца.

– Нет, если этот отец ничерта не смыслит в воспитании ребенка, – срывается Джон.

– Что ты сделал? Что такого серьезного, если ты даже здесь не можешь себя простить?

Джон медленно поднимает голову, встречается взглядом с Кастиэлем.

– Я превратил собственного сына в оружие, – он смотрит так, будто ждет осуждения и наказания. – В солдата на личной войне.

После долгого молчания Кастиэль спрашивает вполголоса:

– Ты об этом жалеешь? Это и есть причина твоего горя?

– И мы подошли к худшей части, ангел, – улыбается Джон, и Кастиэлю кажется, что ничего уродливей этой улыбки он давно не видел. – Если бы мне пришлось пройти через это еще раз, то скорее всего я повторил бы те же ошибки.

Кастиэль осознает, что никогда не разгадает людей полностью. Чем больше он узнает о них, тем меньше понимает. Хрупкие существа из желаний и потребностей, чьи эмоции настолько изменчивы и непредсказуемы, что порой люди сами не ведают о тайнах своих сердец.

– Я уверен, что твой сын знает, как сильно ты любил его, Джон, – патетично сообщает он.

Джон бросает на Кастиэля сердитый взгляд.

– Пустые слова, ангел. Много ты понимаешь?

Кастиэль собирается ответить, почти начинает, но затем передумывает и сникает. Что ангел с кризисом веры может знать о любви отца к ребенку? Или о любви ребенка к отцу. Поэтому он молчит, а когда по щекам Джона начинают бежать слезы, дотрагивается до его плеча, сожалея, что не может сделать большего.

Вообще хоть что-нибудь сделать.

 

– Я предупреждал тебя, Кастиэль.

В глазах Уриэля ярость, а голос напоминает шипение, но Кастиэль даже не думает падать ниц под тяжестью его гнева.

– Я не сделал ничего предосудительного, – уверенно говорит он.

– Ты бросил свой пост, чтобы потерять время за излюбленным занятием – наблюдением жалких жизней этих грязных обезьян.

– Я не должен перед тобой отчитываться, – говорит Кастиэль, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается первое пламя возмущения. – И я не бросал пост, меня освободили от него. Ты всегда спешить с выводами, брат, – и добавляет, понизив голос до шепота: – Не называй их так. Они дети нашего Отца. Оскорблять их все равно что оскорблять Его.

– Еще недавно ты не был осторожен в собственных речах, – холодно говорит Уриэль. Кастиэль расправляет спину и стоически выдерживает его взгляд.

– За свои слова я отвечу перед нашим Отцом, а не перед тобой.

Уриэль исчезает. Кастиэль закрывает глаза.

Он видел сыновей Джона. Вот только как рассказать об этом, когда одному из них уготована дорога в Ад? Не разжимая век, он медленно опускается коленями на землю и молится. За себя, за Джона, за его сына. Остается только надеяться, что он все еще достоин ответов на свои молитвы.

 

– Почему мне кажется, что ты перестанешь наведываться? – спрашивает Джон.

Кастиэль хочет улыбнуться на его понимающий взгляд, но не может себя заставить. Только не со знанием о том, какое будущее ждет одного из детей Джона. Вместо этого он говорит:

– Твое предположение верно. В ближайшем будущем я не вернусь.

– А я уже начал привыкать к твоему унылому лику.

Кастиэль хмурится.

– Я предполагал, что в последнее время мое присутствие не было нежелательным.

– Это была шутка, – Джон качает головой. – У тебя есть имя? Называть ангелом как-то глупо.

– Кастиэль.

Джон смотрит на Кастиэля взглядом, от которого хочет спрятаться, как будто человек каким-то образом может прочитать в его глазах судьбу своего старшего сына. Ему еще ни разу не доводилось лгать, и даже при желании он вряд ли смог бы, но вплоть до этого момента Кастиэль не понимал, как вообще можно хотеть говорить неправду.

– За стенками этого гнездышка происходит что-то важное, да?

Обдумав, Кастиэль решает не утаивать информацию о том, что надвигается. Джон заслужил знать хотя бы эту мелочь.

– Силы Небес ведут войну. Если мы проиграем, твой мир попадет во власть Ада во главе с самим Люцифером.

После долгого молчания Джон говорит только:

– Что ж, хреново.

Кастиэль чувствует себя неуютно. Он солдат, и утешение других никогда не возглавляло список его приоритетов. К тому же, сколько он ни старается понять людей, они по-прежнему остаются для него чужими и удручающе непостижимыми. Но попытаться он может.

– Джон, до того как уйти, я хотел бы тебе открыться, – говорит он медленно. Беспокойство в глазах Джона впечатывается глубже. – Из-за этой войны я начал сомневаться в смысле своего существования и подошел к Падению ближе, чем хотел бы думать. Ты отвел меня от пропасти, и за это я тебе благодарен.

– А что я сделал? – Джон растерянно моргает. – Я даже не знал, в чем дело.

– Ты показал мне, насколько велика любовь отца к ребенку. По всей видимости, она еще более грандиозна, чем великолепие Рая.

– А, ты все об этом. – Джон отвечает слабой улыбкой. – Но да, Дин и Сэм стоят большего, чем это место.

– Снова богохульствуешь, – говорит Кастиэль и добавляет тише: – Тебя за такое могут отсюда изгнать.

Смех Джона оказывается одним из самых приятных звуков, которые Кастиэлю доводилось слышать в последнее время.

– Неужто пошутил?

– Не знаю, Джон. Ты мне скажи. Концепция шутки не слишком распространена среди моего вида.

– Для ангела ты действительно странный, – говорит Джон и снова становится серьезным. – Я рад, если помог тебе, но у меня есть просьба.

Кастиэль вздыхает.

– Джон, я не стану помогать тебе с побегом.

– Нет, другая, – он вдруг кажется смущенным. – Дело в моих мальчишках. Ты не мог бы их навещать время от времени, приглядывать, чтоб целы были? – его умоляющий взгляд сковывает Кастиэля. – Они бойцы и наверняка будут на передовой, когда запахнет жареным. Поэтому я прошу тебя их защитить. Можешь пообещать?

Кастиэль смотрит на Джона, грудью чувствуя вес бремени секрета о сделке Дина, но над ответом не раздумывает. Просто соглашается.

 

Война продолжается.

Они то проигрывают, то побеждают в кровавых, истязающих, безжалостных битвах, но возобновленная вера подкрепляет силу Кастиэля. Теперь он сражается не только во славу Небес, но и за всех отцов, сыновей и дочерей на Земле, не подозревающих об опасности, которая над ними нависла. И все это время в глубине сознания он хранит память о Джоне и своем обещании.

Смерть Дина ранит глубже демонского клинка.

Кастиэль не вмешивается, смотрит со стороны, как адские псы раздирают Дину грудь, и хочет что-нибудь сделать, почти решается, но установленный порядок связывает ему руки. Проданная душа принадлежит Аду, и никакой ангел не имеет права это оспорить.

День, когда Михаил объявляет, что душа Дина Винчестера должна быть спасена, становится одним из самых счастливых дней в существовании Кастиэля. Он вызывается добровольцем, и собравшись духом спускается вниз против демонов и адского огня. Но сильнее, чем все остальное, ему причиняет боль вид крови на лице и руках Дина.

Дин сопротивляется.

Смотреть в его глаза – в душу – почти невозможно. За гневом и ненавистью простираются отчаяние, терзание и отвращение к самому себе. Кастиэль не уверен, осталось ли от Дина хоть что-нибудь, что еще можно спасти, но он дал обещание, и, хотя не удалось предотвратить худшего, он все еще может постараться восстановить разбитую душу Дина Винчестера. Он протягивает руку, крепко хватает его и расправляет крылья, унося их ввысь, подальше от проклятого места.

Дин продолжает вырываться, поэтому Кастиэль склоняет голову и шепчет ему с благоговением:

– Отец отправил меня за тобой, Дин. Ты должен знать, что он любит тебя.

Дин немедленно прекращает борьбу, расслабляется всем телом, а наиболее поразительное изменение происходит в его взгляде. Плотная пелена подступающего безумия спадает, и Кастиэль вдруг мучительно ясно понимает, насколько красивыми могут быть человеческие глаза. Особенно когда полны любви и надежды.

– Папа? – шепчет Дин. Кастиэль усиливает хватку. Черно-красное пламя Ада под ними становится просто маленькой точкой.

Лишь потом он осознает, что сообщая Дину об отце, отправившем его, говорил не за собственного.

Он говорил за Джона Винчестера.


End file.
